


Coming Home

by SoapDiSpencer



Series: The King of the Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Sometimes the happy ever after takes more effort, but he was back in Japan and he was willing to put in the work.(Companion to 'It's so Cliche')
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King of the Sun and Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960516
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

They say that two years isn’t much in the scope of things, but Shoyo disagreed. Two years was a lifetime when you are apart from the people you love. Life gets messy. You have to learn to live a life there in that moment even when everything is pulling you home. He was happy here. This was exactly where he wanted to be, but that didn’t make it easier. He had his own dreams to follow and he knew that they loved him no matter what. But that didn’t make the distance easier. When Kei looked like he was going to cry over a difficult assignment and Tobio looked worn out desperately trying to stay awake at the only time they could around their busy schedules. Suddenly it all just came to a halt. Suddenly it all became too much and… it was mutual, sort of. 

That’s not to say that things had always been easy before this. In Shoyo’s opinion, the fact that they had ended up together at all was a miracle. He sometimes hates how long it took for them to sync up. The points when his head was filled with pining. He remembers that very first kiss. He could never forget the moment he realized that Kei was his soulmate or the breath after that Tobio was too. Tobio was his king, and Kei was the god of the moon that he prayed to every night. He loved them. 

That’s why it hurt so bad to leave them. He always planned on coming back. This wasn’t like Oikawa who adored Argentina and could never imagine moving home. He needed to get stronger before he could stand on the same stage as his king. He wanted to reach the top. He wanted to fly higher. They understood that. Tobio understood that when they shared their first kiss pressed tight up against the gym with Shoyo’s heart racing out of his chest. Tobio had been so painfully shy his fingers soft and hesitant his kisses clumsy. Shoyo could have lived in that moment just as much as his first kiss with Kei.

Kei’s reaction had been devastating and Tobio understood. He had seen the way that Shoyo had looked at Kei and accepted it. He had wanted Kei too. Hinata had almost told him then that they were all soulmates, but he had stumbled. He didn’t want Tobio to feel the rejection he did when Kei walked out on him for his soul mark. He knew that he had caused it with his reaction, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Shoyo tried to make things easier for Kei. He tried to be as normal as possible, but it didn’t help the way that he lingered in Kei’s space whenever he could. It didn’t help the way their conversations were stilted where they would once be bickering playfully. 

That rough start made when they fell together so much better. They were a team bickering over movies and music. They fell in love over late-night study sessions and dates in the park. They took it slow. They took it painfully slow, but Shoyo knew it was worth it. He already knew Kei and Tobio when they finally made the jump from platonic to romantic. He knew that Kei got anxious when he tried to talk about his feelings. He knew how to quiet down and let Kei open up slowly when he was ready to. He knew how Tobio would go silent if problems weren’t confronted head-on. He knew how to needle Tobio into talking even when he doubted himself. They both knew him. They both knew his unyielding ambition sometimes got in the way of him talking about what was on his mind. They knew to lure him into talking over the promise of snacks and a movie night to make sure that he didn’t run himself into the ground. 

That didn’t mean that the first kiss wasn’t perfect. He would always remember the sight of Kei’s flush when he pulled back. He would never forget the way that Tobio had smiled at them his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes soft. They had fallen together flawlessly. Shoyo never wanted it to end. He got to watch them all grow in their relationship. He got to see their hearts over late-night talks and early morning walks to school. He got to learn how Kei liked his music soft so that he could hear what Yamaguchi said if he started rambling. He got to see how Kei would always make sure that he said hello to Natsu when he came to the house letting her climb all over him even if he got overwhelmed. He got to learn how Tobio still checked the profiles of his old teammates wishing that he could have been a little more aware of their needs as well as his own. He got to see Tobio fly higher every day. 

He didn’t know exactly when the promise of the future had stopped being enough. He had just been so tired of watching them struggle to keep him a part of their life. There was only so many times that he could watch them fall asleep over video call obviously exhausted. That twelve-hour time difference made things difficult when often they were busy during normal working hours. It just became too hard. He needed to live his life. He needed to let them live theirs. It hurt. It hurt so bad, but Shoyo held out hope for a better tomorrow when he finally came back. He could relearn everything about them just like he did the first time. He didn’t plan on both of them running the second he landed. 


	2. You (and other basic needs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo knew what he was planning was a bad idea, but he needed Kei and Tobio in his life.

Shoyo let them have their space at first. He knew they weren’t handling the distance well. He doubted it would be an easy adjustment for him to be back, but when the days stretched into weeks hurt started to settle deep into his chest. He wanted them back in his life. He wanted to hear Kei babbling about his classes mindlessly insulting the other students in the way only Kei did. He wanted to go on morning runs with Tobio again both of them ending up in some park way further than they should be simply because they were both racing. 

He missed the simple day to day that he had given up in order to go to Brazil. He knew things couldn’t be exactly like it was before, but he had hoped that at least a few things would stay the same. He ended up at Kenma and Kuroo’s place almost instantly laying in Kenma’s lap while Kenma streamed. No one could see him from the camera so he was able to just lay there and get soothed from Kenma’s calm tone. Kenma stayed his best friend through it all. 

“Shrimpy! I didn’t realize you were here!” Kuroo’s voice floated in and Shoyo snapped out of Kenma’s lap with a grin as he shot up hugging Kuroo tightly. 

“I am in the middle of a stream! If you two are going to be loud go to the other room.” Kenma said sternly. Shoyo pouted softly at Kenma making him roll his eyes. Kuroo took the seat beside Kenma so Shoyo could stretch out across both of them. Shoyo saw the chat go wild at the sight of him.

“Sorry for not popping up for the stream. Just got back into the country and am not quite up and around.” He apologized to Kenma’s fans. They loved the joint streams that he and Kenma ran all the time. There had been rumors of him and Kenma being together up until Kuroo slipped onto a stream and kissed Kenma and Shoyo had immediately started catching up with him. Shoyo wished he could show off that he was with THE Kageyama Tobio, but he also knew that Tobio was barely talking to him now. He knew that Tobio struggled with talking about his feelings, but that didn’t mean he missed him any less. 

When the stream ended he got up and stretched and they all went out to dinner. Kuroo and Shoyo both had to drag Kenma out who had just wanted to curl up on the couch with them. Shoyo finally felt like he was home even if he was without Kei and Tobio. 

“What are you going to do if they are avoiding you?” Kenma asked out of nowhere halfway through dinner. Kuroo glanced at Shoyo very obviously curious as well.

“I am not going to let them avoid me forever. I at least deserve an explanation. Everything was fine until I came back. I know it’s not the breakup. Kei and Tobio were both so exhausted all the time. I don’t think any of us could handle the relationship when I broke things off. It was mutual and we stayed in contact whenever we could. I don’t know why they refuse to even acknowledge my existence now.” Shoyo whispered out dropping his chin onto his hand with a sigh. 

“I haven’t heard from Kageyama, but Tsukishima is a disaster as always,” Kenma muttered softly. Shoyo smiled softly. Kei was his disaster. He missed the flush that he would get any time he got frustrated trying to express his feelings. He missed the sharp glare that he would give when Shoyo would point out what he was thinking without letting Kei open up about it first. It was always best to let Kei take the lead if he wanted to keep from Kei clamming up in embarrassment. 

“I expected Kei to shut me down for a while, but I wasn’t expecting the radio silence from both of them. Tobio is usually better about facing things. I really hurt them, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did, but that doesn’t mean that you should feel guilty for taking care of yourself. You were overwhelmed and exhausted. You didn’t expect it to last this long.” Kuroo said pointedly. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I hurt them and I need to make up for it. I think I am going to hunt Kei down first. His schedule is easier to work around.”

“Is blindsiding them really a good idea?” Kenma asked with a displeased look on his face. 

“It's the only idea I have. Kei is really good at ghosting people when he wants to.” 

“Maybe give them space?” Kuroo offered.

“Then it will be months before I see them and it will be an accident on their part.”

“But it might be better.”

“No, I need to see them.”

“That’s selfish.”

“Kenma!”

“Don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing!”

“I know. I know I am being selfish, but I love them, Kenma. I need them.” 

“As long as you know you are being selfish.”


	3. Fighting is as Easy as Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what Shoyo wanted, but it was better than the silence that hung between them.

He found Kei a week later on his way home. He knew better than to spring himself on Kei. He knew it was a bad idea, but he was so desperate for them to stop ignoring. He had held out hope that maybe Tobio would be there to mild Kei out a bit, but luck was not on his side. Kei looked so closed off to him and Shoyo felt his heart sink. This was doomed right from the start. 

“You’ve been hiding from me.” 

“I have been busy…” Shoyo knew Kei too well not to see the lie. He saw the way that Kei glanced away from him. He saw the way that he was putting up walls around his heart to try and keep Shoyo out. Wasn’t that the worst part? He wasn’t just physically distant now. The emotional distance was so much worse than Shoyo could have ever imagined. 

“Did I really mean that little to you? I thought we were okay, but the second I touch Japanese soil suddenly it’s like I didn’t exist to you.” He knew his words were bitter. He knew he was dealing a low blow. Kei struggled with showing he cared, but Shoyo knew he did. He knew that this was the thing to hurt Kei. He just wanted something, anything, other than this cold distance.

“ You always meant a lot to me. Don’t act like I don’t care. You know I do. Making me say 

it is only for you.” Kei’s voice is as sharp as knives. Shoyo was wrong. Hearing that tone of hurt was so much worse than the icy mask. He hated that he had hurt Kei. 

“If you want me to know you care then act like it. I am not going to read your mind” There was no turning back now. He was starting a fight. He was acting like this was Tobio and not Kei. 

“Sho, you can’t come back expecting everything to be the same. We have lives now. I haven’t seen Tobio in weeks. Fuck, I have barely seen Yamaguchi or my family in a while. Just because you haven’t settled in doesn’t mean we haven’t.” Kei’s words go right for the weak spot. Shoyo guessed that he wasn’t the only one gearing for a fight. Fighting was so much easier than trying to explain the tangle of emotions between them.

“That’s fair, Kei, but you have never gone this long without calling. You didn’t just refuse to see me.” 

“Everything is different, Sho.” Kei’s words hit so hard that Shoyo has to take a physical step back.

“But I don’t want it to be.” He could barely recognize his own voice, but he knew it was his when Kei pulled that face. He had that look in his eyes. 

“You don’t get to fucking decide, Sho! You were the one who ended things with us!” Kei snapped suddenly standing right in front of Shoyo. Shoyo wanted to sink into him as angry as he was. Being this close to Kei was always nearly too much to handle. He wanted to pull him into a hug. He wanted to comfort him as much as he wanted to yell.

“It was mutual! You both agreed that none of us had time! You were the first to say I was right! If anyone has a right to be angry it's Tobio!” Shoyo shot back his cheeks flushed. He knew he had been right to end things. He knew that things would have been so much worse if he hadn’t. They had started taking out the pain of being separated out on each other. The break had made Hinata pay attention to how much he loved them. 

“Bullshit! I said you were right that we needed a break! I didn’t expect that break to last eight months!” Kei shot back and Shoyo was struck by how long they had actually been balancing this. It had been eight months since he has been able to tell them how much he loved them. It had been eight months since he got to watch Tobio soft and sleepy from practice wearing one of Kei’s hoodies. 

“So that’s it then? Eight months and suddenly our relationship means nothing?” 

“Get out.” 

“Kei, don’t run from me again.”

“I’m not running. I am telling you to leave.” Kei’s voice shook and Shoyo knew what that meant. He stood up and left trying to control the urge to cry. He knew this wasn’t the end. Kei only really ran when he needed to regroup. It didn’t change how much it hurt. He wished he could run to Tobio, but he was also ignoring him. He had hurt them, and he needed to learn to take responsibility for that, even if he had needed the break. 


	4. Worth it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There in Tobio's apartment bickering with the two people who complete him. That was where Shoyo saw proof that it was all worth it.

“He’s such an ass!” Shoyo snapped out in frustration as he laid out on Kenma’s couch. Kenma was laid out beside him, both of them half strewn over Kuroo who was trying to work on his laptop around Shoyo’s flailing hands. 

“I told you that cornering him wouldn’t go well. You didn’t listen to me.” Kenma mumbled despite his face pressed into Kuroo’s stomach. Shoyo made a face. He knew that the talk couldn’t have gone worse. He was letting Kei cool off a bit before he tried again. He knew he needed to talk to Tobio now, but that was a completely different can of worms than Kei. Tobio had to be handled with care. As much as he and Kei could argue until they tired themselves out, Tobio got his feelings hurt when they argued. 

“I knew it was a bad idea, but it was my bad idea. Kei just needs to calm down. He would have let the fight go on if he was really tired of me.” Shoyo mumbled softly. He missed Tobio terribly. As bad as the conversation had gone, seeing Kei was like a breath of fresh air. He wondered if Tobio would be better or worse. 

“Also, I am busy this weekend. It’s Kei’s weekend when you two can’t get your shit together.” Kuroo said pointedly. Shoyo pouted but nodded. He would stay away while Kei was with Kuroo. He didn’t want to monopolize Kenma and Kuroo. They were Kei’s friends too. He guessed he could see if anyone from the team was free. 

“I feel like a divorced parent fighting for visitation rights.” Shoyo obviously was not as displeased as he was pretending to be. He had exactly one day off a week and he liked to spend time with everyone when he could. He couldn’t get his schedule to match up to most people so he ended up here more often than not. 

“You should be the child in this situation with how often you ask for advice,” Kenma said bluntly, making Shoyo squawk in protest and tug at his hair making Kenma glare back at him. Shoyo stuck out his tongue childishly. He couldn’t help the happiness that crept in at watching both Kuroo and Kenma break into chuckles at his antics.

“I could just as easily go to Akaashi and Bo for advice.” Shoyo defended. Kenma shot him a look and okay he was right. He wouldn’t talk about this to Bokuto since Bokuto would try to fix things. He wouldn’t talk to Akaashi because he would tell Bokuto and the same thing would happen. 

“Or you could actually talk to them? Kageyama misses you. Tsukishima was complaining about it.” Kenma mumbled and Kuroo shot him a look for meddling. Shoyo would never understand the meaningful looks that they always shared. Kenma and Kuroo seemed to be on their own separate wavelength. 

“I am planning on talking to Tobio soon. I am going to let Kei fully calm down before I tackle that can of worms.” Shoyo admitted softly. Kenma nodded, dropping the topic once Shoyo agreed to stop being a coward and actually talk to them. 

Shoyo had to admit he put it off way longer than he should have. He hesitated outside Tobio’s door for an embarrassingly long time. The doubt was finally getting to him. He wanted this to go well. He wanted them back in his life. He was getting desperate. It had been so long since he had either of them in his arms. It had been so long since he had gotten to curl up beside both of them to watch some shitty movie that Tobio would fall asleep during. Kei would do a running commentary critiquing everything. Those were the moments he loved most. 

“It would work better if you actually knocked.” Shoyo’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sound of Kei’s voice. He couldn’t believe that he had come by right as Kei had. Kei slipped past him to knock. Shoyo could feel his pulse rushing in his ears. This was it. He was going to finally have to face both of them. It took all of his will power not to just fling himself at Tobio the second he laid eyes on him.

“Kei, I was- Oh, Shoyo…” Kageyama seemed to freeze seeing him standing there. And wasn’t that the worst part. Kei moved into the apartment so comfortably kissing Tobio’s cheek and Shoyo felt his heartache. He wished that he could have been here to get that same familiarity with them. He ached to be able to just throw himself at the pair the way he used to. He never once had to question if they would catch him. But that felt like a lifetime now. 

He could vaguely hear Kei talking about being over at Kuroo and Kenma’s house and he knew at some point he had responded, but he was more focused on the flurry of expressions crossing Tobio's face as he let him in. It almost looked like he was considering not letting him in. He wondered when he had let things get so bad between them. 

Kei stretched out his hand to him and Shoyo couldn’t help the way that warm affection spread through him as he took the seat next to him. He relaxed softly, his hand dipping to tangle loosely into Kei’s. Maybe this was exactly what they needed. 

“Are we finally going to talk?” Tobio sounded so lost and shy. Shoyo hated it. He hated the idea that he had done this to the confident setter. Tobio was always so larger than life to Shoyo even after all this time. He understood he had flaws, but Tobio was still his king.

“Yeah, I think it's time,” Kei whispered out softly, his hand moving up to gently run through Tobio’s hair. Shoyo let out a soft smile as he watched Kei effortlessly calm Tobio. Anyone that thought that Shoyo and Tobio were on the same wavelength had obviously never seen how in sync Kei and Tobio were. They bickered like children, but they seemed to be able to read each other like an open book as well. 

“Was the break worth it?” Tobio muttered softly. It felt like a punch in the gut. Shoyo looked over at him, his eyes wide. That tone wasn't something he was expecting from Tobio. 

“You both look like you have slept in the last week, so yes. I think it was worth it. I don’t know if you two know how bad you looked back then. You two were stressed and tired trying to maintain as much contact as we had before. Kei looked like he couldn’t even focus on what we were saying half the time. You fell asleep on call so many times out of pure exhaustion. My timezone was killing all of us. The break helped.” Shoyo said sharply. He always knew that he would end up back in Japan with them. He still loved them, but those eight months had been the busiest meaning the break lasted much longer than Shoyo planned. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio muttered out and Shoyo let out a soft sigh. He glanced at Kei and leaned across him to caress Tobio’s cheek. Kei was still pouting. He knew damn well that Kei was holding in his own words to let Tobio go first. He was going to have to talk to both of them tonight. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I want to know how you felt. You’ve been hiding and I want to fix things. You both were fine before I flew in. We talked when we could. We sent texts every few days. I didn’t even know that you two were this upset.” 

“I wasn’t going to just lose you. When you got back it was like I had lost you already. I didn’t know how to talk to you. It had been eight months and you looked different and sounded different.” Tobio barked out his cheeks flushed. Shoyo couldn't help but slip off the couch to kneel in front of Tobio, his fingers caressing his cheeks. 

"But I never once felt different. I still love you with all I have. You two are still the best thing to ever happen to me." He whispered softly. Kei had a dark flush on his cheeks as he looked away. Tobio was obviously not the only one struggling. 

"I love you, too," Tobio whispered out. Shoyo couldn't keep the soft smile from his lips as he shifted up to press a loving kiss to Tobio's lips. 

"I love you too, my king. Kei, are you ready to talk?" He asked gently. He wanted to give Kei time to collect himself before having to speak. He thought of every word he wanted to say first. Shoyo wondered if he would ever get the unedited version of Kei, but he had forever for that. 

"I'm sorry. For the other day. I was just picking a fight." Kei mumbled out. 

"I know, so was I."

"But that doesn't mean it wasn't true."

"I know that as well."

"Do you plan on fucking off to another foreign country?"

"No."

"Then that's enough." 

"No, it's not. I still have to make this up to you. I hurt you. Even if it was unintentional. I'll make it better." 

"We should take this slow." Shoyo felt fear creep up in him. He wondered how much Kei was going to push him away. Tobio was already sagging into every touch and caress. He knew they were all touch starved for each other's affection. 

"How slow?"

"I don't want you back in bed with me yet."

"Okay."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. We just spent nearly two months not hearing from each other. I knew we needed to rebuild before I even landed. My grades in high school aside. I'm not an idiot." Shoyo teased making Kei chuckle. That was his prize. For every hurdle they crossed in their relationship he got to keep seeing their smiles. He got to see them happy and got to be the reason for it.

"Does that mean I am not allowed in either of your beds?" Tobio mumbled out and Kei laughed harder. It was infectious. The pink on Tobio's cheeks and the fond look in his eyes. They were going to be okay. They were going to fly together climbing their way to the top. 

"That's your choice, but are you prepared to be covered in hickeys at practice? You will be if there is nothing to keep Shoyo's mouth busy." Kei teased. Tobio suddenly looked suspiciously at Shoyo who had a small smile tugging on his lips. 

"On second thought…"

"Oil! Are you afraid that Ushijima is going to see who you belong to?"

"Ushijima knows I belong to Kei."

"Oi! You asshole!" Suddenly the room was filled with them bickering and wrestling. Tobio ended up with a dark hickey where he absolutely could not hide it on his neck. Kei was laid back against the couch with Shoyo curled to his chest and Tobio curled into his side. Things were perfect, but they were still growing. 


End file.
